


Remembering Jim

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is missing and Simon asks Blair what he was wearing that day.  Blair gives a huge detailed description of what Jim was wearing and everyone in the bullpen now knows how Blair feels about Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Jim

Remembering Jim  
By Patt

 

Summary: Jim is missing and Simon asks Blair what he was wearing that day. Blair gives a huge detailed description of what Jim was wearing and everyone in the bullpen now knows how Blair feels about Jim.  
Word Count: 2,193  
Warnings: Jim is missing, not dead.  
Genre: Slash

  
[   
](http://s71.photobucket.com/albums/i121/PattRose1/?action=view&current=rememberingjim.jpg)   


 

Simon came out of his office and said, “Heads up, everyone, Jim Ellison is missing.”

“What do you mean he’s missing?” Rafe asked.

Blair was standing next to Simon looking more then worried.

“He went to check on a lead this morning and no one has heard from him since. Even his snitch didn’t see him. He never showed up. Now, let’s get a description of what he was wearing today and get the APB started,” Simon barked.

“I think he was wearing jeans today, if I remember right,” Joel said.

“No, I think he had on Dockers,” Connor added.

Blair sighed and said, “I can tell you exactly what he was wearing today. Joel is right-he had on his favorite pair of blue jeans. The ones that are fairly tight and you all tease him about wearing. He wore his light blue tee shirt, you know the one that’s azure-that accents his eyes. He has his tan leather shoulder holster that sits on his left side. Then he has his jean jacket that is almost as worn out as his jeans and he is wearing his Nike tennis shoes that are white with a blue check mark each side. You know the description of the truck, but do you need his license plate number. I’ve got it written in my wallet. Is that good enough, Simon?”

Everyone seemed to be going in slow motion. Finally, Simon answered, “We don’t need his plate number. It’s in his file, Sandburg. Now let’s get this APB filled out and on the roads. Did anyone call his cell phone?”

“I did, sir, and he’s not answering. It goes right to voice mail,” Blair replied.

“Stay put at your desk, Sandburg, in case he calls and try his number every twenty minutes or so,” Simon ordered.

“You don’t have to tell me twice, Simon, I’ll be waiting here as patiently as I can,” Blair responded.

Simon almost laughed. Blair was anything but patient, especially when it came to his partner.

The APB was put out and everyone in the city was looking for Jim or Jim’s truck. Blair sat at Jim’s desk, doing paperwork, trying to pass the time until it was time for him to call Jim again.

&&&&&&&&&&

Connor and Joel were driving around looking at the last places that Jim had been to the day before. “Joel, did you notice anything today when Sandy was giving us the description on Jimbo?”

“You mean that the man’s totally in love with his partner? Yeah I noticed. I wonder if Jim knows yet,” Joel said.

“Maybe they’re an item,” Connor suggested.

“I don’t think so, but I could be wrong,” Joel answered.

“I sure hope nothing has happened to him,” Connor said quietly, “Sandy would be devastated.”

“I agree, we’ll keep hoping for the best case scenario.”

They continued looking at all of the places and then headed back to the station.

&&&&&&&&&&

Brown and Rafe were driving to see Sneaks and see if he knew anything else when Brown said, “Did anything seem odd to you at the station today? I mean aside from the fact that we had to put an APB out on Ellison?”

“Are you referring to the description that Jim’s so called partner gave? I would say he watches Jim a little too close, wouldn’t you say?” Rafe asked.

“Maybe they’re a couple,” Brown stated, smiling.

“A couple of what?” Rafe replied and both men laughed.

“Seriously, Rafe, what if they’re a couple?” Brown asked once again.

“Then we’ll have to watch our gay jokes around them, I would say. I don’t see it, but you might be right. I’ve been wrong a couple of times in my life,” Rafe teased.

“Would that upset you?” Brown asked.

“I don’t think so, but I think we’re worrying about nothing. I think Hairboy has a crush on Jim and that’s all there is.”

“When we were there last Saturday for poker, he came walking out of his bedroom, so perhaps you’re right,” Brown answered.

“Let’s go find Sneaks and see what he has to say,” Rafe said.

They drove down the road, both men thinking about what they had just discussed each wondering if it bothered them or not.

&&&&&&&&&&

Simon knew that his job was the hardest of all of the other officers. He had to go to the hospitals and see if Jim had been brought in, either dead or alive. This was something that Simon hated doing. It never got any easier and if something had happened to Jim he would be left to tell Sandburg the news. Simon didn’t want that job at all.

As Simon drove, he talked to himself. “What was all that stuff that Sandburg said at the station? Jesus, does he have a thing for Jim? I’m going to have to tell Jim, so he can let the kid down easily. I mean, I understand why he looks up to him, but Sandburg acted like he was in love with him. This would not do at the station. Stop talking to yourself and drive, old man.”

Simon turned his music up so he didn’t have to think about a romance between two officers.

&&&&&&&&&&

Blair sat waiting at the desk and called every twenty minutes to see if Jim answered the phone. This time, someone answered it saying, “Hello?”

“Who are you and what are you doing with Detective Ellison’s phone?” Blair shouted.

Connor and Joel were back and rushed over to Blair’s desk to see what they could do to help. Blair put the phone on speaker.

“I’m a doctor at Cascade General. I just heard his phone ringing again and thought maybe someone might have been looking for the owner. I didn’t realize he was a police officer. My name is Doctor Sullivan and you are?”

“I’m Blair Sandburg. I’m Jim Ellison’s ride along partner. I’m not a police officer, but I have two of them standing here that are chomping at the bit to find out what’s going on with Jim.”

“When I got in here they already had his clothing off, so I didn’t know he was an officer. He’s been in a terrible car accident and he’s pretty banged up. He’s down in x-ray right now. I’m sure he has a skull fracture and some bruised ribs. He’ll be sent to a room soon. So why don’t you come up and see him yourself?”

“Thank you, Doctor Sullivan. My Captain is checking the hospitals right now, so chances are he’ll be calling me about him too. I’m so grateful he’s alive. We’ll be there soon.”

Blair pushed the cancel button on the phone and said, “Anyone want to drive me up to the hospital? I don’t have my car today,” Blair said pitifully.

Brown and Rafe walked in at the moment and Brown asked, “Jim’s at the hospital? Is he all right?”

“Car accident, skull fracture and bruised ribs, but other than that, he’s pretty good. Now I need to find a ride up to the hospital,” Blair said eagerly.

“I’ll take you, Sandy. You guys hold down the fort. Simon will probably be calling soon with news about Jim,” Connor said as she pushed Blair towards the elevator.

“Call us and let us know how he’s doing when you get there,” Joel ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Blair answered with a smile on his face.

He jumped into the elevator with Connor and she pushed the button to the garage. Both of them were quiet because they were both worried.

Once in the car and driving towards the hospital, Blair said, “Thank you for driving me, Connor.”

“No problem. I want to make sure he’s all right too. You’re not the only one that cares about him-although you’re the only one in love with him.”

Blair just looked at her oddly and asked, “What are you talking about?”

“Sandy, anyone with eyes and ears knew that you have a thing for your partner. How long have you been together?”

“We’re not together. He doesn’t have a clue,” Blair answered sadly. “Does everyone know, now?”

“Like I said, anyone that could hear or see knew this morning you were in love with your partner.”

“I’m so embarrassed for Jim’s sake.”

“Oh Sandy, he loves you too.”

“I don’t think so, or I would know it,” Blair replied.

“Talk to him today and I bet you I’m right,” Connor argued.

“Not today, Connor, he was just in a car accident.”

“All right, tomorrow,” she teased.

They both started talking about how they were worried about Jim and the time was passing fairly quickly.

&&&&&&&&&&

Simon walked into the hospital room and Jim opened his eyes. “Simon…”

“Jim… Now that role call is over, how about you tell me what happened.”

“I already told the officer at the sight of the accident, so it should be on record soon,” Jim answered.

“No, Jim, tell me as your friend. Then I have something important to talk to you about.”

Jim proceeded to tell Simon that sweetheart was totaled. And for once, it wasn’t Jim’s fault. A semi hit him when the driver’s brakes went out of said semi. Jim finished telling Simon all about it and said, “Now what do you have to tell me that’s so important?”

Simon pulled up the chair next to Jim’s bed and said, “How exactly do you feel about Sandburg?”

“Why? What’s happened with Sandburg?” Jim started to sit up and winced in agony, showing how much pain he was in.

“Settle down. Nothing happened to Sandburg. He gave a description of you today and I think he might have a crush on you. I figured I would warn you so you could talk to him about it and he wouldn’t embarrass you at the station again.”

“I’m not embarrassed. I’ve been in love with Blair for almost a year. I didn’t think he felt the same way about me.”

Simon sighed and said, “This makes for problems at the station, Jim.”

“So I’ll quit. I can’t do my job along with my senses without his help,” Jim admitted freely.

“Well, do you think you could keep it quiet at the station so I don’t have to deal with it?” Simon asked, wearing a big grin.

“I think I could do that, Simon.”

At that moment the door opened and Blair walked in. You could see he wanted to run and hug Jim, but he didn’t.

“Hey Chief, come here.”

Blair raced over to the bed and smiled at his partner. “How you feeling, Jim?”

“I would feel a lot better if you gave me a huge hug,” Jim suggested.

Blair didn’t have to be told twice. He went right into Jim’s arms, making sure he didn’t press on Jim’s ribs at all.

“You can hug me tighter. My ribs are all right. It’s just my head that’s not. I have a skull fracture. Something new, eh?”

Blair did indeed hug Jim tighter and stayed in Jim’s arms for some time until Simon cleared his throat. Blair jumped and moved out of Jim’s arms quickly.

Megan Connor walked up to the bed and said, “Looking good Jimbo. Those black eyes are very becoming. Did you break your nose too?”

“I sure did. Life is never dull when car accidents are around. Now, if you’ll all excuse us, I need to talk to Blair alone.”

Simon said, “See you later, Jim. I’ll find out how you’re doing each night from Sandburg. He can still come in and do paperwork, even if you can’t be there.”

“Bye, Simon,” Blair and Jim said at the same moment, and then laughed.

“You guys behave yourselves and remember I’m only a phone call away. Be well, Jimbo.” Connor walked out the door following Simon.

Jim moved over on the bed and said, “There’s room for both of us, if you want to share.”

Again, Jim didn’t have to say it twice. He shucked his shoes off and slid onto the bed and lay in Jim’s arms. “How long do you have to stay here, man?”

“Four days-unless I talk some sense into the doctor. Would you like to sleep with me tonight? “Jim asked.

“Jim, Simon told you about me, didn’t he? I’m so sorry. Probably everyone knows now.”

“Chief, did you miss the part where I asked if you would spend the night in my bed?”

“Why are you taking it so well?” Blair wondered aloud.

“I’ve been a chicken shit for a year, it’s time to step up to the plate and swing like I’ve never swung before.”

Blair snuggled into Jim’s body and kissed Jim’s neck.

“Chief, I’m really tired, can we sleep now?”

“Yes, Jim, we’ve got the rest of our lives for everything else. Sleep and know that I’m right here with you.”

 

The end


End file.
